chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ApolloFlare/Apallo's ZE x CSF Emerald Randomizer CHALLANGE
So, since alot of us are doing this, I thought that maybe I should too. Im going to divide thegame up by chapter/badges and upload screenshots of the Pokemon I catch. The blog will be updated every Wes.Thurs. Sat. or Mon. with either more plot, or screenshots. Prolouge: Welcome to the Randomized World of Pokemon Meet, Sarah. A Pokemon Trainer to be. She has moved from Jerston to Hoenn for a new life with her mum and pop, a pop who is a Gym Leader. Anyway, she craved for a boy toy since Arthur and her had to seperate and so she went next door to meet Brendan. Afterwards she decided to go (better) work out (slut) and sto-/picked up her first pokemon: Sean the Casform. But this wasn't a normal Casform at all, no, this was an Ice Typed Castform. And thus the Adventure Begins Starring Trainer2.jpg|Meet Sarah Scruffy in the Pokemon World Sean the Castform1.jpg|...And her lil pal Sean Holly the Murkrow1.jpg|Sarah's second lil friend: Holly the Murkrow First Blood1.jpg|Sarah winning her first battle, rubs it in Calvin's smug prick face. Shabba the Shroomish1.jpg|Shabba, he's so cool, he's now traveling with Sarah the bootiful Sarah obtained the Pokedex which allowed her to record Pokemon data everytime she cought a new Pokemon, she then kissed Brendan on the cheek and ran straight to Route 101 again, where she saw a very intelegant Murkrow. She used Sean's might to weaken the Psychic and Flying type and then proceded to capture her. This smarty witch hat looking bird reminded her of Holly Wicked, a friend of hers back in her home town of Jerston. She then went to go rest in a Pokemon Center and resumed her journey where she bumped into a smug little cu- bitch named Calvin. "Im gonna beat you n00b" he cried out to her sending out a Fire and Something typed Poocheyana which was felled by Sean. Calvin cried on the ground and gave Sarah some money. She then made her way to Petalburg, where Mr.Scruffy was the City's Gym Leader. When she walked in she saw a green haired lad named Wally. His hair reminded her of Arthur's when it changed colors. She helped him catch a super rare Ralts and went on her way, where she found out that Polly became a over powered beast. She harassed wild pokemon and pecked her hand one too many times. So Sara went OOC and punched her in the Beak. She felt so alive, she felt so real, but she didnt abuse all of her pokemon with her fist of Registeel. She stroked her feathers and sent her back in her pokeball, where she went into the Petalburg Woods. Chapter 1/Badges 1: Sarah's Gym Assult Sarah entered the Woods with her pokemon by her side, she battled a Bug Catcher looking guy, and won. She then walked near a break in the forest where she saw a Devon Resarcher being assulted by Team Aqua. Afterwards, she ran into Rustboro City's Pokemon Center whee she healed her lil Pals, in prep for the battle against Roxanne. Sarah at the First Gym1.jpg|Sarah's first Gym now in sight, her trio of Pokepals in her pocket, ready to battle. Sarah vs Roxanne1.jpg Sarah vs Roxanne - Victory1.jpg|Sarah beating the crap out of Roxane with Shabba and Sean. She then fed them milk and cookies, because she did that with her baby sister at home. Sarah Saves Peeko1.jpg|Sarah saving Peeko, and being thanked by this salty old man. Sarah's new friend, Nidoran1.jpg|Sarah's new friend for this chapter, Nidoran (Male). Name Pending by the way. Sarah's new Mission1.jpg|"Yes, Mr.Stone. I'll find your son!" After a long and difficult battle, Sarah defeated her opponent with relitive ease. She then took her friends over the the northern route, near the mountians, where she helped an old man rescue his Wingull named Peeko. Sarah now bored of this part of Hoenn, she goes out only to find a Grass-Typed Nidoran Boy. It was very lonely for a Jolly looking guy, so Sarah took him. "Dont worry lil guy, I'll take you to a place somewhere you can grow up." and with that, she returns to the city whereshe is dragged around into the Devon Corp. Building where she meets, Mr. Stone. the CEOof Devon Corp. He was greatful for helping his employee with Team Aqua and trusted her to find his son, Steven, in another part of the Region. Sarah who looked on her map to find where her next target was (Dewford Town) decided to go on his behalf. On her way out, Sarah met up with Brendan, and defeated him again, leaving him to heal his party, while she trained in the woods. Sarah then made her way to the Salty Old Man's house to visit him apon reccomendation and asked to go on a ride. The old man said "sure" and sailed off to our heroine's next adventure. Chapter 2/ Badges 1: Dark Dank Cave Category:Blog posts